The Brother's Sabbith
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Sloan has brothers? Yes she does. And they are meeting Don.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>Don walked into his office, his head down. When he looked up he saw two men who looked vaguely familiar. "I didn't think I had any meetings. What can I help you two with?"<p>

Sebastian turned around, giving his brother a swat on the arm. Satchel stood up, buttoning his suit coat an walked a step towards Don. "Sloan. Sabbith."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "We're her brothers."

"Oh." Don was not expecting the two Sabbith brother's to be in his office today. "I can take you to Sloan's office. It's just upstairs. She tapes in about an hour but she's free until about 8:07 after that."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, no. We're here to see *you*."

"She doesn't know we're doing anything but visiting the city. What kind of brothers would we be if we didn't meet you?"

Sebastian wanted to scare this guy. Sloan always took care of herself, but she seemed different with this one; vulnerable. Like that piece of shit Dorian- Damian? Whatever.

Don walked around the two men to sit down in his chair. "I can tell you both now that I have no intention of hurting your sister. I love Sloan and more than that I respect her. She's a gifted reporter and she's got at least 50 IQ points on me." Don put his arms over his chest. Maybe he could cut them off.

"I have a little sister. Janey." He lifted a photo off his desk to show them. "I've had to give the big brother speech to her boyfriend with my brother Danny. I don't need to hear it. I know the drill."

Satchel gave the photo a once over. Pretty girl. "Look. You're going to hear it from us because that's what is going to happen. That's it."

Sebastian piped up, a hand over his thin tie. He dressed up in his nicest suit for this visit. "You don't know what it was like, for her or for her family, to watch someone that she loved destroy that part of her." He grit his teeth. "She's wanted to be a wife, a mother since I can even remember."

Don put his hands up, trying to cut off a rant. "You don't think I know that? I love her, alright? And before she could love me I had to repair what that asshole broke. I had to put the work in to make sure she knew she could trust me. I had to spent 3 months just showing her I wanted her for more than sex and fun. I had to show her because I'm not sure anyone had before." He stood up, hands in his pockets.

"I love her. And one day I want to make things permeant. And I want to have a little girl with her. Sam. We talk about her all the time. We talk about starting a family." He thought of all the nights they laid in bed and talked about a future he was desperate to have.

"Before her I was the kind of guy you two would have hated. But I grew up. Because Sloan is worth it. Sloan is the woman that I am going to marry and have a kid with one day. I am sure of that." He pulled his hands out of his pockets, putting them behind his back. "Any more questions?"

Satchel moved around the desk, very nearly eye level with Don and simply stared at him for a moment. That took some balls. After a few minutes of silence, he nodded to Sebastian and gave Don a hard pat to the arm. "Good to know."

Sebastian held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, Don."

Don shook his hand, giving them both a small smile. "I love her. She can't cook, she yells at crossword puzzles, she always takes my shirts and forgets to wash them. But she's the most loving, kind, smartest woman I know." Don shrugged.

"Dad yells at the crossword puzzles. That's how you know that she loves you back, when she starts hoarding your things."

"- Like Golum, but less, you know..." Satchel made little claws with his hands.

"She told us that she loves you. That's why we came." Sebastian touched his heart. "We wanted to meet our brother."

Don felt a ball of emotion in his chest that he didn't expect to feel. "I brought her a ring. I haven't decided when I want to give it to her yet. I thought maybe for out one year. It's the day after election day." Don knew how crazy that was going to be. "I was thinking of popping the question on air."

Satchel turned around and nodded. "She'll kill you- but I like it."

"Do you have the ring with you?" Sebastian smiled slowly. "That's big time, you know."

Don unlocked the top draw of his desk. He pulled out a Tiffany's box. "We were walking by a few weeks ago and she pointed it out." He grinned, letting the brother's see it. "I went back to next day and got it. I had to cash in most of my stocks and a few others things. She's going to kill me when she finds out about that."

Don slowly lifted his head when he heard a familiar sound, Sloan clearing her throat.

At the door of his office, Sloan watched her brothers huddling around Don's desk- around something small. "Kill you when I find out about what, babe?"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide, looking at the ring, at Don and Satchel took the lead, trying to get her away from the desk as not to spoil the surprise. He turned, arms wide and encompassed her in a bear hug. "We thought we'd surprise you. Don kept us flying in a secret." God, he hoped Don caught on.

"Marry me." Don said from behind his desk. Fuck it. She was going to bug him for the rest of time about the kill me comment. He might as well get yelled at for the photos while he was looking at his wife to be. "I was asking your brother's for their blessing. I wanted to ask your father but he's in Japan right now. So I asked them instead." He moved around his desk.

Sloan pushed Satchels arms away from him, both me staring at the scene unfolding before them. They gravitated towards one another and stayed appropriately silent.

She stared at him before swallowing hard. "You're not joking, are you."

"This is not a test." Don said softly. "This isn't Money Honey." He showed her the ring. He spent 4 months or so worth of pay on it. "I love you Sloan. I don't want to wait anymore for you and I to get married. Why wait, right?"

Her eyes, wide and glassy with unshed tears, moved to the ring. It was the one she'd pointed out in passing, when she thought for certain he hadn't been paying attention. Sloan sniffled, shifting on her feet and began to break as she nodded. One finger gently touched the ring. "I can't believe this is real."

Don slipped the ring on her finger, lifting her up into his arms. "It's real." He said as he tried to keep himself from crying too. He was in front of her brother's so his hand had to behave but he couldn't believe this. He was a lucky, lucky man.

"Yes. Yes." Sloan buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you, Donny."

From behind the pair came some joyous clapping and whistling. The men had whipped out their camera phones and were taking pictures of the momentous event, from the second he asked her.


End file.
